The Rise of one true King
by Darthnorther
Summary: The Starks along with a few other confidantes travel back in time to protect what's precious to them and survive the Winter? Spoilers -Not only they but Night King will also tag along with them. pairing- Jon x Sansa {main} Could be added more upon reader request. Anti- dany (Don't like her after King's Landing.)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMERS- **I don't own Game of thrones.

**Winterfell, North**

Winterfell is the seat and ancestral home of the Starks which is situated at the centre of the North. The Starks have ruled the North for about 8000 years and has been doing it even till this day. The castle is built on hot spring which keeps it warm even in the worst winters.

Yet, the hot springs are of no use today. The entire region was cold, colder than the worst winter. The reason for this is the arrival of the Night King. The Wall that stood for a 3000 years has fallen and with it the threat which it held back, has also returned.

Hundreds of thousands of wrights and the White walkers came South from the Wall laying waste to every living being and turning the dead into wrights. The army of the North cannot face such a large number of enemies on it own. So it called for help, yet none arrived.

Neither Cersei nor Daeneryes send help, as they are busy with their own petty squabbles over the Iron throne, and giving up on the only War that mattered.

The Dead has almost reached the Winterfell and will soon conquer them too. And this brings us to the recent situation.

**Godswood, Winterfell**

There are four people currently in the Godswood, two men and two women. One of the men was currently sitting on the chair with a hazy look in his eyes. The youngest woman spoke out the truth which they don't wish to accept, "We have been abandoned."

The oldest men of them apologized, "I am sorry; if not for me we may have the support of Daeneryes. We may have stood a chance with her dragons and the army of Unsullies." He was guilty because he cannot hold back his temper which led to the current situation.

The one on the wheelchair comforted him by saying, "You don't have to feel guilty, Jon. You did what was necessary. Even if you haven't said that she would have destroyed us either way. She wont let us be independent and would have targeted us any way."

On hearing that he countered, "No she won't. She loves her people, she won't do that."

The red haired woman snorted when Jon rose to her defence. This has been a constant subject of argument for the two of them. "Sansa, I..." He wanted to say a lot of things to her, do a lot of things but he can't. Even after he discovered his true linage he still can't do that. Not after what has happened between them. Not when he betrayed her trust. This made Sansa turned away.

Bran and Arya shook their head at the interaction between their brother and sister.

"I have noticed the same look her father and your grandfather, the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen had when he was slowly descending into madness. She would have become the second mad king."

Although Jon doesn't doubt him, he still countered or tried to, "No she won't . She has Tyrion to offer advice. He would never et her, Bran."This showed even he himself wasn't sure about her but trust Tyrion.

"She has burned down the Entire King's Landing. No one on the opposing side has survived, not even small folks."Bran revealed in a monotonous way. The little girl Arya wasn't affected by it but Jon and Sansa were shocked as hell.

"What about Tyron?"Jon asked .He was sure he wont let her do that. He has a baseline unlike his family.

"She was paranoid. She caught him fearing he may side with his family and backstab her before landing on the King's Landing and you now the rest."

Jon slumped against the Weirwood upon hearing this and mumbled, "So we have no hope. Soon the Night King will be here. We will either die and join Fat..Uncle or become a Wright ourselves."

They stood quietly until Bran gave them a solution, "Not all is doomed. We are the Starks, the blood of the First Men run through us and we have our magic." He looks at them and continued, "If you are willing to risk your life, I may have an option."

Sansa said in the queen voice, "If we have a chance, tell us. Even if it is deadly we have to do it anyway. The chances of our survival aren't that great already."

Bran noticed the looks of determination in their faces, they weren't afraid and are ready to do what it takes to protect their people.

He examined it to them, "We will have to sacrifice ourselves."

"WHAT?" the Stark trio shouted shocked and confused by his words.

"We have magic. Should we sacrifice ourselves in front of the Heart tree, I can use the last of my conscience to bring us back in time before Father left for the South."

"We can make preparations, create alliances and develop forces. This may be our only chance."He revealed his original plan.

"We will be but kids. No one will believe us, we will be dragged into the same path and we could do nothing."Jon told about the chances of success and looks at Sansa. She and Arya have suffered a lot. Arya may not head South but Sansa, she will be forced to the Hell once more. She was Joffrey's fiancé at King Robert's Instructions after all.

He also doesn't like the idea of his siblings sacrificing themselves. The possibility of success of this plan is too low.

"We have to do this, Jon. This is our only chance."Arya supported the plan and even offered, I can help you with this sacrifice, if you want."Although she said them proudly, Jon noticed the unease in her tone.

Jon still tried to convince them, "But it is still too dangerous. Let me do it. You can't put your life in danger."

Sansa doesn't like what he was instigating, "We cannot put our life in danger but you can. Face it Jon, we will die either way. At least in this way, we might have a chance. We can save everyone."She said softy and sums her shoulder.

Jon walks up to her and wound his arms around her shoulder. He knows that the death of Rickon still gave her nightmares. He felt like he failed her, for his failure to save him.

She rests her head on his shoulders and mumbled, "I have learned to play the game with Cersei, Littlefinger and Olenna Tyrell. I will take the risk." Even though she didn't look at him, Jon can feel her determination. He can do nothing to deter her from her path now.

Jon looks at his other siblings but they looked back unyielding. He was forced to accept the plan. He asked Bran in a defeated tone, "What do we need to do?"

**A few days later,**

An army of the Wrights and White Walkers, have almost reached the Seat. As far as one can see there are wrights with occasional white walkers sitting on their horse. Above them flew, the Night King on the back of the dead dragon.

The four Starks alive are currently making preparations for the only chance they have against this threat. With them are some of the people whom they trust and may need their support. They are Sir Davos Seaworth, Brienne of Tarth, Tormund, Samwell Tarly and finally Tyrion Lannister and his sell sword Bronn. There was Varys too, who decided to give up on Daeneryes after noticing the change.

Sam asked nervously, "Are you sure this may work?"

"THs might be our only chance. We cannot face that many wrights, not without dragons. "Davos was as nervous as them but understood the disparity in strength. He has lost a lot of people and this time he wished to save them too.

Tyrion was quiet not making any smartass comment and was busying himself with wine in his hands.

Sansa noticed this and asked, "Are you not going to say anything?"

"Your grace, I think we are already doomed so I might as well have my share of wine. Who know if we have this in the place we head for?"He gave a very longing look to his cup.

Others laughed at s words. He still have a way to ease the ambience around him.

"If this plan is successful, when will we arrive?"Tyrion asked seriously.

"A couple of years before Father left for the South."Bran made his way towards them with Jon following behind.

Sansa and Jon's eyes met for a moment before she averted her eye away. Their little episode wasn't hidden from any of them. They are aware of the tension between the two and this cannot be dragged any further.

Tyrion and Davos looked at one another then towards Bran and Arya who nods at them.

"Your grace, it seems like you want a private conversation We shall take our leave."Tyrion took the lead and left with everyone se for the Heart tree. Neither Jon nor Sansa has the opportunity to retort for everyone left them alone.

"Do you think they can make up?"Davos asked Bran and Tyrion. Others have also erected their ears wishing to know if they will be the ones who will be their King and Queen in the future, (or in the past).

"One can only hope, one can only hope. She has suffered a lot and I can see only one man who can support her." He took a sip of the cu and continued, "Same is with King Jon. He is a fighter, a warrior, a commander. He will need someone as adept in the Game as her. After all, there might be some secrets which can't be shared with us. Her experience will do all of us good."

They didn't know what the duo talked. But, sometime later they returned to the Heart Tree hand in hand.

Sansa ordered, "We shall begin."

**Some of the scenes will be revealed in the future chapters. There will be major changes taking place in the lot. This fanfiction may be anti- Dany so if you don't like it you might as well give up early on. I didn't like her after what she did in King's Landngs. It will be Jonsa.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AC 295,**

Eddard Stark, also known as Ned by his closed ones was walking back and forth in his solar nervously because of what has transpired in his family. All of that has happened in quick succession. His eldest son was also at the door with his ward, Theon. He wasn't much better than him.

Firstly, it was Jon. He was practising his sword with his eldest son Robb under the guidance of Sir Rodrik and then something very strange happened. Jon started screaming and fell unconscious. The two of them took him to the Maester's tower outside which he is currently standing. After that, a squire was sent to inform him what happened next led to the current state of Ned.

.

He felt he has betrayed the trust of his sister and it was the Old Gods punishing him for his failure to protect him. After all, if not for that then his other children Sansa, Arya and Bran won't be unconscious at the same time and by Jon's side. It was the punishment of Gods.

No one was more affected than his wife who felt it was her actions towards Jon which made her children suffer like this. She was with Sansa and Arya when they reacted similar to Jon and fainted. He can only shudder after hearing this. He doesn't know how he would have reacted if something like that happened in front of him. She has closed herself i the Sept and has been praying there ever since.

He hoped nothing happened to them and his children and secret nephew are safe.

At that moment, Maester Luwin walked out and addressed Eddard, "My lord, Jon is showing signs of waking up."As soon as he said that, Eddard and Robb have rushed into the room.

**Maester's tower **

Jon was feeling like an entire army has walked over his head and felt a growing headache. He even heard the sound of rushing around him which only increased his headache He felt his throat dry and mumbled, "...Water...water." His mouth opened and closed for sometimes yet they cannot make up what he was saying.

"I think he wants some water."Someone from the other side spoke out. He cannot make out ho it was but he felt familiar with that. Someone brings a glass of water which he held onto shaking and drank intensely.

Are you feeling alright, Jon?" the earlier voice asked with care. Jon looks up to see a familiar face which made his eyes widened. His eyes run through the other occupants of the room, Robb, Theon, Luwin, Sir Rodrik. Seeing al the familiar faces, made him feel emotional and tears started to fall from his eyes. He was very familiar with his room because he and Robb would often visit here to treat their wounds or he would take Arya here to have her wounds treated.

"Jon, are you alright?"Ned asked him worried. He has never seen him cry no matter what and this incident is making Ned fear for the worst.

Jon didn't say anything and hugs like hi life depended on it.

Eddard asked, "Is everything alright, Jon?"while he returned the hug.

One other person saying on the bed by his side was also awake by this commotion. It simply said, "I guess we are back."It was Sansa.

"Sweetling, you are awake. I am s relieved to you see."Ned spoke up on seeing his daughter was also awake.

Bran and Arya have also woken up by now one after another.

Maester Luwin went on to look at their current state and check whether they are complete aright. He also usurped everyone except Eddard out so he can focus on his works.

While Luwin was at it, Eddard asked worried, "What happened to all of you? You fainted at the same time." He looked at his children and nephew He felt like all f them have grown up in their sleep by years.

Jon was like someone who has seen war and has returned from it just now. Sansa no longer has the carefree and innocent look but like one he has seen in those of the King's Landing. Arya was no longer the ball of energy and enthusiasm but she has become quiet. He noticed how she was looking at everything around her. It was like she has been preparing for all possible exits.

And his son, Bran has a hazy and blank look on his face. It was like e doesn't care about anything in front of him.

"What happened to all of you?" He asked all of them.

They were quiet. Maester Luwin saw the changes in the kids. He has seen them for a long time and sensed the changes just like Ned did. He saw the exchanges between the four and felt they might not reveal it in front of him and proposed, "I will take my leave." He took his steps and left the room leaving all of them.

"What happened?"This time it wasn't the soft voice he used but the tone of the ord. He was no longer patient. He understood that it might be serious if they wished for Luwin to leave.

Jon and Arya looked at Sansa feeing she might be the best to reveal the truth without much problem, "Father, we..."Sansa tried to find words.

Bran was always bunt since he become Three Eyed Raven. He revealed the truth, "We have travelled to the past to prevent the destruction of Humanity in the hands of Others and prevent outbreak of War which may weaken us."

"Bran, we have to be careful. We cannot drop the matter like that."Sansa criticised him but didn't deny his claim.

Eddard was shocked by his words and Sansa making no attempt to deny his words. He did what any sane person would do when he hears something this unrealistic. He denied this and scolded them, I will not have you joke like that. You will tell me what really happened." He was angry at them.

Sansa saw the look on her Father's face and his attempt to deny the truth. If not for seeing them with her own eyes, she might have felt that too. She told him one thing which will make him understand the truth, "Father, we know about Jon's mother."

"What?" he asked puzzled and the next words made him confirm that they really did know about it.

Arya spoke, "We know about his father."

Eddard felt the reality dawned on him. They are really telling the truth. They are really from the future and his children suffered greatly if their current state was anything to go by. He failed as their father and he failed his sister.

Yet, he looked at on for affirmation.

"My name is Jon Snow, born as Aegon Targaryen, is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, the late Prince of Dragonstone. I am the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."Jon introduced himself and all hopes which Eddard clings onto has fallen.

"What happened to all of you?"He asked in a resigned tone.

Bran took the lead in explaining it once more not caring about them, "I am Bran Stark, the Three Eyed Raven. Arya is a faceless man. Sansa is the Queen of the North with Jon being the King."

Eddard looks at the look on the face of Sansa, Arya and Jon. He did what a father would do in his pace, he fainted.

They were shocked by this but didn't find it too shocking. Arya went to check his state and assured them." He has fainted. He will wake up soon. We are really in the past." she spoke in shock. This has been a rare occurrence.

Sansa cannot take it any further and started to cry. She has always felt guilty for putting her trust on Cersei and not her Father. That has led to his death.

Jon saw this and hugged her, offering her a shoulder to cry. He whispered, "Nothing will happen to him, to anyone. We will protect them, I will protect them." He assured her. He was not only assuring her but also himself.

Eddard woke up soon and looks at Sansa crying on Jon's shoulders and Jon comforting her. He was shocked by this as it was normally Arya did that and Sansa used to deny his existence under her mother's will. But now he felt like they were closer to each other than ever. It seems that they really are from the future.

It seemed like that they suffered which forced them to grow up and he asked resigned, "What happened?"

Sansa said still unwilling to look at her father, "You went South father and The Starks were involved n the Game of thrones. I betrayed you, father." She looked down and said softy but everyone heard that.

Eddard's eyes widened upon hearing it. His daughter betrayed him, never she would never do that. "No, my sweeting. You will never do that."

Sansa saw her father determined gaze and felt even more guilty. Yes, I did. Instead of trusting you, I believed Cersei and you..." She started to cry. She has been the Queen who can rue the North but here past mistakes were her weaknesses which are touched in front of her father.

"Ssshhh... Sansa, it will not happen again." Jon comforts her and rubs her back.

"So I died. "Ned was able to piece things and know why she was so sad. He didn't blame her. He knew how easily she trusts others and Cersei may have fooled her.

"She watched you die in front of her, both her and Arya. The Lannisters tormented her for a long time before she could escape King's Landing."Apparently, Bran has been able to make him feel more and more uncomfortable whenever he speaks.

Hearing his daughters saw him die and she was tormented is not something any father wishes to hear. He crashed on a chair and massaged his head. He felt things are very serious, then remembered the Others.

"The Others are real?"He asked them.

"Yes, They are real. They are gathering their army discreetly as of now and we have to allow the Free folks to pass the Wall so they cannot join the dead. Jon said excitedly, not wanting the free folks to suffer the massacre they did in the past.

"Free folks?"Eddard asked not sure about the term.

"The Wildlings call themselves Free folks."Sansa explained. "We have to prepare, we know the things about the white walkers and can make plans. We can stop them before they grow too big."She was excited about the prospects. She could protect her family and can deal with the enemy better now.

Everyone was happy at the prospects and Eddard was happy to see a smile on the face of his children. It was what he faced to protect n the future. He reminded himself.

"It wont work. _He _ has also travelled back with us." Bran dropped the bomb. And everyone who knew who this _he_ was were shocked. They stood frozen on their spot and turned to the North where the Wall was. They felt their future is bleak.

"Who is _he_? Who travelled with you?"Eddard asked wishing to know what caused his children to turn white.. They were really to face White walkers bravely but the mention of _he _changed them. This is most likely going to be a very serious affair.

Before they can explain, the door of the room was opened heavily and in came a woman. She looked at the conscious from of the kids and hugged the closest chid who happens to be Arya. It was Catelyn Stark.

This made them stop their conversation, but the look on their father's face or in Jon's case Uncle's face tell that they will have a talk later. This also meant he doesn't wish to let them reveal some things to their mother. They discreetly nods and agrees to his request.

**Who is **_**he?**_** How did he accompany them and who are the others who travelled back in time?**

Author's note: The updates will be sporadic. I have other works too so there won't be a specific day of update.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dinorah**** : **Catelyn will know the secret and their adventure in the next chapter. They didn't do it back then because they need to rest. Eddard Stark wishes to understand the situation first and then let other know about it. But things don't always go one wants.

**Anime Princess**** : **The story was fast paced because it was a prologue. I cannot reveal everything about the past in that. In the next chapter I will reveal from which part the divergence in Canon started.

**Fvcr91**** : **I didn't say he was dead. It was her paranoia against Tyrion. In fact she didn't leave him, but Tyrion discovered she was of the same creed as her father, Mad King.

The events of North happened where Rhaegar was sacrificed to save Jon. In this time, her entourage arrived at Winterfell, but some differences and disputes happened which made her abandon the North. In depth revelation will be done in future chapters.

**Jaime ****: **She headed North, but later left. She couldn't bear the North and the scrutiny of people.

**Chapter 2**

Since Catelyn has arrived, she has put her entire focus on her three kids ignoring her secret nephew Jon completely. She showered them with love and babying them while the three time travelling Starks cherished it.

Jon watched this event with a happy smile on his face. It has been a long time since he saw them smile like that and relax their vigilance. Sansa has been so happy for a long time. In the future, he has hurt her badly when he was with Daeneryes

Finally, they can be at ease and enjoy.

The past events forced all of them to grow faster than he or anyone ever hoped for them to. He remembered about his mother who died giving birth to him. He felt envious of them for a moment which left his heart when his Uncle placed his hands on his shoulder to show support and gave him a smile.

This support reminded him that he wasn't alone and he was determined to make sure nothing happen to his family.

"Who knew that Snow can do anything other than brood?"Robb mocked Jon and all of them started to smile, as they are relieved everything is alright.

If it wasn't for he knew his true linage and that his mother loved him, he would have felt jealous or even hated this public display of love. But, now he doesn't feel that way. He was happy for his cousins.

It was already night time by the time Catelyn and Robb left the three Starks and his cousin Jon to rest. Maester Luwin has instructed all of them to be under observation for the night and they can be discharged fro his care tomorrow morning, if there is no anomaly.

Maester checked them and after finding no problems left the room to do his other duties leaving the four of them to rest.

"I still feel all of this is just a dream."Jon mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. He kept looking at the ceilings and thinking of the past, or was it their future events.

Sansa looks at the flag of Starks in the room and uttered, "We cannot let North become too dependent on others like we did last time. We are the largest kingdom but we are dependent on others for our food and survival. We faced the Lannisters alone, Riverland only dragged our strength, while Ironborns attacked us behind our back.

In the fight with the dead, neither Vale nor Riverlands were of much help. This cannot be done a second time. We have to be self sufficient.

We have to forge better and stronger alliances. We have to make ourselves stronger, wealthier and firmer."She gave her summary of what the North must do for the next decade to face the upcoming threat.

"We also have to make a list of all our enemies. Enemies who attacked us, betrayed us and sold us out. Then we have to make preparations on how to deal with them."Arya was ready to make a list and this time it will be far bigger than it was last time.

But Jon didn't agree to it. He opposed it, "No Arya, we cannot do that. Last time, Varys and Tyrion left Daeneryes even though they pledged to follow her because she was too ruthless. There are times one have to think of these solutions without adding violence in the equation." He revealed his thoughts of using diplomatic means to win the favours of others and gain support for the war.

He like in his last time has no hopes or aspirations for the Iron Throne.

Arya felt that it might not make them loyal and there is a big chance they may betray them again. She countered, "But, they will not fear us. They will think we are weak and can be negotiated with if they betray us."

Sansa felt Arya's words did hold some truth but she was impressed with Jon and supported him, "Arya, Jon is right. We cannot be so ruthless even if we have the right to." Jon seemed like he wished to say something but one look from Sansa made him stop and he decided to listen what she has to say.

"Jon is right about one thing, we cannot make friends if we don't trust people outside of those we know already. And, yet we cannot trust everybody for they can betray us should it be in their interest.

We have to choose our allies carefully this time around. All of us have some people who can be our allies and won't betray our trust. We can group them together and form alliances."Sansa proposed this method which was well received by all. This way they will be able to have more allies and not fear their betrayal. But it doesn't mean she hasn't thought of any countermeasures.

While they were making plans, Bran was still in state of daze. Jon saw this and remembered the conversation they were having before their mother arrived. He had a gut feeling that it is a very serious matter and it will be a serious source of Headache for them in the future.

"Bran, how did _he _accompany us here?"He asked Bran. This question reminded others about the previous talks where this is included but later dropped because of someone's surprise arrival.

"_He _has followed us to this time. When the magic was activated, he used his own magi to stop us from escaping. His excess magic caused the ritual to flood with magic and cause an explosion. That explosion caused every living person in a Winterfell at that time to join us in this trip.

Night King is just one of those people who came with us."When Bran said that, they all felt a massive migraine coming to them.

Sansa summed their thoughts for them, "The situation is out of hands."

Jon was starting to remember the people who were there when the incident happened. Bran began to explain the situation, "There were many people of other kingdom who joined us. They were not only Northern but those from the South. They all knew about Jon's true heritage due to Varys, Tyrion and Sansa revealing it in order to gather men and boost morale.

This was a way to counter Daeneryes if we won this war by any chance. But, now we have to deal with that mess. How will they react now that they are here. "

Sansa was afraid of another thing, "The secret is no longer a secret but information. If it is known to Robert or even Cersei then we are doomed. We have to act fast. We have to prepare counter measures and prepare the North for any possible circumstances."She was frantic because the hope they have to protect their family is getting messier with every passing second.

Jon comforted her by saying, "They know the threat. They will not sell us out until this threat is dealt with. I don't think they will escape should they try anything like that. North cannot be won by the Southern."

Araya agreed to his views and proposed, "We should sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

With that they went back to sleep. Today has been a happy shock but from tomorrow onwards, they will have to start working for 'Winter is coming'.

**The Next morning, **

The four time - travelling Stark find themselves at the Solar of their father with their elder brother Robb, Lady Catelyn Stark and Maester Luwin.

Their father Eddard Stark sat on his chair quietly while he looks at the letter in front of him. All of them waited until he starts speaking or react all together.

When everyone has settled, he started speaking.

"Can anyone explain why I have House Reed, House Manderly, House Umber, House Karstark and House Mormont have sent letters restating their Oath to House Stark and to one Jon Snow, King in the North?"He looked at the four Starks who dropped the bomb on them.

Robb and Maester Luwin were confused by this and looked at Lord Stark. Catelyn's reaction was loud.

She looked at Eddard in shock and then pointed her fingers at Jon, "YOU BASTARD. I KNEW IT. YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY SON'S CLAIM. I WILL KILL YOU." She rushed forward to strangle him. Jon stood quietly while he was trying to understand who were with them and supported them. He didn't pay much attention to Catelyn's anger. But Arya and Sansa stood in front of Jon to protect Jon from their mother's anger.

Seeing her daughters coming to the bastard's rescue while the said bastard wasn't paying any attention to her made her livid.

She hissed angrily, "Move out of the way." She expected her daughters to obey her. Everyone except for Ned, Bran and the currently thoughtful Jon were surprised when they didn't budge an inch and stood firmly.

Sansa stood firm and stated, "You won't touch him mother. We won't allow you to harm, Jon." Eddard notice that this Sansa was no longer the sweet and soft girl who dreams of marrying the prince and becoming the queen one day. No she was the hardened Queen of the North who has experienced a lot. She didn't demand respect but her presence made one to respect her and follow her orders.

Robb and Maester Luwin were confused by her changes. The age old Maester has noticed the changes in the Stark kids since they woke up. Nothing bad happened to them physically but mentally they have aged. They are older now. He saw the aged and weary look in their yes. He had doubts but after Lord Stark talked with the four, he seemed to have aged by a decade or two.

Whatever they talked about must have taken a toll on him and these letters only made matters worse.

Catelyn was surprised when her sweet Sansa disobeyed her and retorted back. She has never done that. She thought it might be Jon who made her children rise against her. This angered her even more and her eyes were red.

The silence was palpable.

Jon who was in thoughts spoke and broke the silence. "Whose name is used to address this oath of fealty, Lord Stark?"

"Does it matter? They dared to betray their Lord. They should be punished for this betrayal."Catelyn wasn't thinking things straight and let her anger get the better of her. She wasn't acting like the Lady of Winterfell but like Mother of the Chid who was betrayed of his inheritance.

Sansa's eyes brightened when she heard this. She complimented him and smiled brightly, "Good thing you have started to use your head instead of acting head strong."

Jon just smiled lightly and settled his eyes on Lord Stark. 'Sansa is ignoring me and is in good terms with that bastard. What is going on? How can this happen without my knowledge? Did this bastard seduce her?' Her mind was working full speed trying to discern different reasons why her sweetling betrayed her.

Eddard wasn't aware of his wife's thoughts and replied as he looked at the ones who addressed this letter. "It was Ned Umber, grandson of Greatjon Umbers, Lyanna Mormont, youngest daughter of Marge Mormont, Alys Karstark, granddaughter of Richard Karstark and Meera Reed, daughter of House Reed." The mention of 'Meera' made Bran smile which didn't go unnoticed by the other time travellers.

Catelyn too smiled for they aren't the ones who are in the direct line of Succesion, Except for Ned Umbers, others are no where near close to inheriting anything. She felt they cannot threaten her son's ascension to Warden of the North.

But Eddard wasn't done. He continued, "Robert Glover, brother to the current Lord Glover, Lord Wyman Manderly, head of House Manderly and Lord Howland Reed, Lord of the House Reed are some other people who wished to know about Sansa and Jon. They sent letters asking about their health and wished for their well being."

This drained the happiness from Catelyn face. There are some Lords and people of power who supported Jon to inherit the Seat of Starks. This is like her worst nightmares becoming a reality.

Just like Catelyn, Jon and Sansa's face were drained of al happiness. They looked at one another and said together, "Things are hectic."

"What do you mean?"Eddard asked curious what they meant.

Sansa looked at her father confused. She looks at her brother, mother and Maester back to her father questionably. Eddard nods telling them to no longer hide the truth, if these letters are anything to go by. She revealed, "Ned Umber was not anywhere near the Source of explosion. It meant everyone who was in Winterfell at that time and was alive at the moment of explosion, travel back."

Eddard face turned white thinking about the horror and terrible consequences of this effect. He stood up excited and asked, "How many people were there? Do they know about that?"

Sansa gave her father a pitiful look and replied, "There were thousands of people in Winterfell, hundreds still alive." He crashed on his chair. Sansa wasn't done and gave him another terrible news, "There were Sir Davos Seaworth, Yohn Royce, Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Varys, are some of the prominent Lord of the South."

When Ned heard that Lannister were also a part in this, he muttered in shock, "Lannister... Lannister knows about that. We are doomed." he kept mumbling about preparing and failing his promise.

"Who are all these people? What are you talking about?"Robb asked not be to make head or tail about their talks. Nothing made sense.

He knew Jon would never betray him or usurp him. He nerve doubted is brother. He was confused why hi sisters who were at each other's throat are opposing their mother together. Why is Bran so quiet?

"What are you talking about? Why did you know the Lannisters?"Catelyn was getting more and more confused with all this drama.

The questions sent their way only created more and more confusion with no room to answer their doubt.

So Jon decided to take things in his hands. "Enough. We cannot deal with matter at hand if we don't cam down and listen to what we have to say. Either be quiet or leave."Jon said strongly. Jon once again went to the role of King in the North where he was someone who is to be respected, admired and feared.

Eddard noticed the strength and authority in his voice. He thought to himself, 'I guess those stories are right. Some people are born to be King.' He looks at Jon proudly. He was proud of the man his nephew grew up to be. This did the trick and both of them quiet down.

He turns to Bran and inquired, "Were you able to discover how many were with us?"

Bran replied calmly yet crytically, "I calculated there might be a couple hundred people in North alone with at least being one member of every Noble house of the North."

Jon didn't react visibly to his words but Sansa walked up to him and held his hands surprising many. He continued, "And south?"

"I cannot answer that accurately, but there are more than thirty Noble House with some more powerful than others."

Jon sighed and massaged his forehead. No one interrupted h thoughts. Then he said or more like ordered Bran, "I want you to discover everyone who did and then sent them Ravens. We don't war just yet. They are to stay calm and strengthen their armies.

Inform Lord Seaworth to send Dragon glass North and see if Gendry can be brought here." He sneak a glance at Arya who showed nothing and continued, "Even if he doesn't remember his skills are important." After giving his orders he looks at Sansa and Arya, "Do you have anything to add?"

He was open for their advice. This was a political stage and Arya cannot be of much help. But, Sansa was happy to help.

"They can send someone as a representative and we can discuss plans with them. That way we don't have to worry about forgetting any Lord and their interests."Sansa's advice was good. It helps bridge the relationship with these Lords.

Jon felt it was a god advice and agreed to it. He also added, "They are to b someone who can be conspicuous and his absence isn't noted. We cannot alarm others about our plan.

Be as discreet as you can, Bran." He advised Bran.

Eddard watched in awe at the interactions his kids were having. They can enter their roles far easily than he thought. These roles eve suited them. His youngest Son was like the Master of Whispers, while Arya and Sansa advised him. Jon was the King but he is wise enough to listen to his advisor.

He also noted that Jon and Sansa are close too close even. He noticed how they were dependent on one another and knew when one needed their support. It was like they knew others thoughts and are compatible with one another.

He saw how broken they were from their weary eyes. The future wasn't kind to them. Their eyes shone brightly in each other's presence. They can sense each other and communicate with gazes only, though there are some problems. Yet, he was happy for them.

Not only him but Catelyn also noticed the chemistry between them and she wasn't happy with any of this. She thundered, "What is going on between you two? What the hell is going on, Ned?"

The four time travellers and Lord Stark looked at each other and sighed together. They knew things aren't going to go hectic. He didn't know the entire story and yet he felt angry as well as heartbroken. He doesn't know how his wife may react to th secrets he and his children are going to reveal..

He can only pray to the Old Gods that she can accept things and move on.

Sansa walks up to mother and made her sit down. She hoped, "I hope you can stay calm and listen what we have to say. Pease don't overreact and let us finish our tale."

Catelyn wanted to question her but Eddard joined her daughter in advising her, "I hope you can accept things with an open mind." Then he looked at Robb and Maester Luwin, "I hope the secrets which are going to divulge today isn't spread to other, not even Theon."

Catelyn, Robb and Maester Luwin noticed the serious tone and promised, " I promise in the name of Old Gods and New, I will Not divulge the secrets revealed to anyone."

" I promise in the name of Old Gods and New, I will Not divulge the secrets revealed to anyone."

" I promise in the name of Old Gods and New, I will Not divulge the secrets revealed to anyone."

After they have sworn the oath, Jon started, "We are from the future. We have travelled back in time to stop the Night King and prevent Unnecessary Wars."

The trio looked at Lord Stark in doubt and fear. His nod was all they needed to confirm it was the truth.

**Author's Notes : There will be some Flashback events and explanation about the events related to Rhaegar in Night King's possession. **

**Also, I was thinking of doing an SI either on Joffrey (before travelling North), or some OC Lord of Reach (preferably son of Tarly), North lord of Fingers. Please, give me some opinions on these. **


End file.
